


Fly Me To The Moon

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eternal Punishment Happened, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Slight Eternal Punishment and Innocent Sin Spoilers, Tatsuya And The Rest Of The Eternal Punishment Cast Have Their Memories, Tatsuya Stays In The New Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Nyarlathotep was gone. Philemon was away. Demons weren't sighted at all since those events and the people in Sumaru are thriving. In Tatsuya's head he had no legitimate reason to feel panicked by the little things.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Fly Me To The Moon

Despite usually being the most nervous in his friend group, Tatsuya... Wasn't one to let it show or allow it to directly make his friends worry for him in any way. He didn't like it when his friends worried for them, more so he didn't want to acknowledge that things still weren't fine. He saved Maya and the rest of the Masked Circle, he reversed a majority of what Nyarlathotep and Philemon had caused and now their lives were normal. Entrance exams were coming up, Katsuya was back to working even, everything was falling back into place like nothing had ever happened to disrupt it in the first place.

Except everything was wrong.

Tatsuya, according to Philemon, wasn't supposed to keep his memories. He was supposed to go back to that side after ensuring his friends were safe and alive, a fate he was okay with. So long as they were all okay, he could care less, and yet here he was at Jun's house while his parents were out, same memories and the same gross hand mark that trailed around and grabbed his wrist. A reminder that things cant just be normal.

Tatsuya didn't dare tell Jun about what troubled him so much, not now at least. In this time, Jun's parents were alive, he never became the Joker, and the most he had experienced was being kidnapped all those months back. He didn't deserve to be weighed down by his own problems, especially when he had no good reason to stress about them.

Nyarlathotep was gone. Philemon was away. Demons weren't sighted at all since those events and the people in Sumaru are thriving. In Tatsuya's head he had no legitimate reason to feel panicked by the little things, like the fact that Jun wasnt Jun Kurosu anymore but Jun Kashihara, or that now he had to adjust to constantly covering up his arm in concealer so his classmates didnt see the black mark crawling down his arm. He didn't have the right to begin breathing so quickly, his hands clenching open and closed as he stared off into space. He wiped his cheek after soon leaning into the soft cushions of the couch, revealing greyish smudges from both his eyeliner and mascara, the realization that this was from crying taking a bit to set in.

He head Jun call his name a few times, catching him moving out of the corner of his eye to his side before reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. At the touch, he let out a sharp huff and pulled away, something that Jun didn't take offense to, but did make him walk off briefly as Tatsuya continued to spiral and think about one too many things, eventually pulling out the grossly new-looking lighter given to him in this time and flapping it open and closed at alarming rates, fast-paced clicking noises coming from it all the while.

It took a good five minutes for Tatsuya to calm down to the point that the lighter was pushed back into his pocket, leaving him to rock back and for softly while crying into his knees, leaving black marks all the while from the tears still whetting his face. He let out a shaky sigh before watching as Jun trailed back with two cups, both with little spirals of steam rising from the top. Jun smiled at Tatsuya softly before taking a careful seat next to him. "Are you feeling a bit better? Can I touch you?"

Tatsuya didnt respond outwardly, looking away while Jun patiently awaited any response. Jun repeated himself after a minute or two of no response. Eventually, Tatsuya simply repeated "Touch.", his eyes focused on the steam that rose from, what he could only assume, was chamomile tea.

"Do you want to lay on me?" Jun punctuated the question by leaning forward and taking his own sip of tea, Tatsuya sniffing while his eyes stayed focused on the steam and the steady rocking back and forth of his body ceased. "Lay." He repeated once more, Jun nodding to set the tea cup down and get a bit comfortable in the cushions.

Tatsuya was quick to lean into Jun's arms, turning inwards to face Jun while Jun brought his arms carefully around Tatsuya to keep him from either falling off of Jun's lap or keeping him from moving flat on his back. Tatsuya was still sniffling, his mind constantly repeating details over and over until he heard a soft, melodic tune. 

_"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars...."_

Jun's voice was light and soft, something that pulled Tatsuya's attention without sounding overly loud. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect, as he would expect from someone like Jun.

Jun, for one, was happy to see Tatsuya readily listen to him sing. His mother did it occasionally when he had a panic attack, and he remembered Tatsuya humming to him when in a similar situation, so he figured maybe he'd like the same. He was fully prepared for Tatsuya to shift uncomfortably away from the noise and whine at him, a reaction that typically happened when he tried talking too much or too fast near him.

Singing wasn't going to behis favorite way of calming him down, mostly preferring to ask just what made him so upset so he could avoid it later, but seeing as he was already overstimulated, he just continued anyways.

_"Let me see what spring is like on... Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In... Other words, darling, kiss me."_

Carefully, Jun looked down at Tatsuya, carefully taking a hand to run through the other's hair as he continued, a small, tired smile on his face as he watched Tatsuya sigh and relax into the action, his eyes fluttering shut and the tears now drying in the corners of his eyes. A soft chuckle came from Jun for a moment.

_"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."_

Jun was quick to notice Tatsuya dozing of, quick little snores sounding off and waking him up as soon as he managed to slip away to rest. Jun giggled further at this, Tatsuya tilting his head but ultimately loosing interest as sleep once again crept over. With his thumb, Jun wiped at the grey stains on Tatsuya's face from his make up and sighed when they didn't budge, the boy shrugging as he continued for Tatsuya.

_"In other words, please be true...."_

As Tatsuya fell asleep, Jun felt himself tire out quickly from the warmth of having Tatsuya someone who was already plenty warm normally on his lap, as well as from the small amount of tea he did manage to drink. Hm. Hopefully his father wouldn't be too hard on him for leaving two mostly full cups of tea out. He'd understand, surely. Jun stifled a yawn as he went on, his fingers steadily going still in Tatsuya's brown locks.

_"In other words, I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this is not beta read, simply a little thing I wanted to write write down as a cute little idea~
> 
> However if there are any glaring mistakes that i missed while reading it over, please let me know so I may fix it
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated


End file.
